


Album Foto

by faihyuu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: #TAKABURC, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faihyuu/pseuds/faihyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Peter merasa keputusannya untuk membersihkan gudang ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik dari keputusan yang pernah ia ambil.{AU}#TAKABURC /faihyuu – Jie-Fe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Album Foto

Album Foto (c) faihyuu (yang merupakan lanjutan karya dari Jie-Fe;Ketika warna menjadi satu)

Hetalia Axis Powers (c)Hidekaz Himaruya

K+,Angst/Friendship/slight!Family,maybe?

Warning:AU,Human Name,Miss Typo(s),OOC,karya ini dibuat untuk meramaikan TAKABUR sebagai Finishing Wave.

(Peter merasa keputusannya untuk membersihkan gudang ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik dari keputusan yang pernah ia ambil.{AU}#TAKABURC /faihyuu – Jie-Fe)

* * *

Peter membuka pintu gudang rumah kecilnya.Debu-bebu langsung menyambutnya dan membuatnya bersin.Gelap,tangan Peter meraba-raba untuk mencari saklar lampu. _Ah,ini dia_ ,segera saja pria itu menghidupkan lampu.Lampunya menyala,tetapi redup.Mata dengan iris sebiru laut itu dibuat menahan napas,gudangnya benar-benar  berantakan sekali!

“Kapan terakhir kali aku membersihkan gudang?”

Peter mulai mengingat-ngingat. _Oh,pantas saja_.Peter menghela napas.Terakhir kali ia membersihkan gudang saat Raivis masih berusia satu tahunan dan sekarang anak laki-lakinya itu sudah memasuki taman kanak-kanak.Kira-kira sudah tiga tahun gudang kecil itu tidak dibersihkan,Peter menggeleng kepada dirinya sendiri.”Lain kali aku harus rajin-rajin membersihkan gudang,”ia bermonolog.

Tangan lumayan kekar milik Peter mulai mengangkat kardus-kardus kosong yang Peter bahkan tidak ingat kapan dia menyimpan barang-barang itu semua.Ia menahan-nahan dirinya agar tidak bersin.Beberapa kardus ia buang karena ia rasa itu sudah tidak berguna lagi.Beberapa barang ia tata dengan sedemikian rupa.Peter mulai mencari-cari stop kontak untuk mencolok _vacuum cleaner_ yang ia bawa. _Oh,itu dia!_ Peter menemukannya dibawah kolong meja yang diatasnya ada banyak album foto dan sepatu-sepatu lama Helma yang berdebu.

Tunggu,album foto?

Peter benar-benar lupa kalau dirinya pernah menaruh benda-benda itu disini.Maka,pria itu mengambil satu lalu mengelapnya dengan kain lap kering yang ia bawa.Ia tertegun.Dia membuka salah satu album foto  itu...

...isinya foto bersama Wizzy dan Rendy dan ada beberapa bersama kawan-kawannya yang lain saat mereka masih tinggal di panti asuhan milik Nona Bella dan Tuan Louis.Foto itu diambil  sebelum Rendy _pergi_ dan Wizzy yang _menyusul_ nya,kira-kira dua belas tahun yang lalu.

* * *

i

Peter berlarian.Wizzy meneriakinya.”Kembali kau Peter bodoh!”ia juga berlari mengitari asrama sayap kanan panti asuhan yang luas.Peter tertawa,ditangannya masih ada buku sketsa milik Wizzy.Pria  itu masih terus berlari.Dan gadis yang ada dibelakangnya tidak ada lelah-lelahnya meneriakinya.

Didepan Peter,Rendy sudah menunggu.Segera saja pria itu melempar buku sketsa Wizzy ke Rendy.Rendy menerimanya lalu dia berlari.Dan Peter berhenti berlari dan tertawa-tawa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Wizzy yang kini berlari mengejar Rendy.

“Kalian curang!”Gadis itu berteriak lagi.Tawa Rendy dan Peter membahana.Bahkan,aksi _kejar –mengejar-buku-sketsa-Wizzy_ itu ditonton oleh anak-anak panti yang sedang bermain di lapangan asrama yang luas.Mereka tertawa.Dan wajah Wizzy merona merah,karena malu.

Nona Bella yang kebetulan lewat bersama kekasihnya,tuan Antonio yang seorang dokter menggeleng.”Rendy,Peter.”Katanya.”Berikan buku sketsanya pada Wizzy lagi,”

Seperti robot yang dikendalikan oleh tuannya,Peter dan Rendy segera mengangguk semangat lalu memberi Nona Bella sebuah penghormatan layaknya sedang upacara.”Siap,kapten,”kata mereka sambil tertawa jahil.Buku sketsa Wizzy dikembalikan.Dan si empunya buku sketsa memukul pelan kepala mereka  berdua.

Rendy dan Peter pura-pura mengaduh.Dan Wizzy mendengus kesal.Nona Bella menggeleng lalu tersenyum geli,sementara tuan Antonio sudah tertawa sedari tadi.Lalu,air muka nona Bella berubah menjadi serius.”Rendy,”panggilnya.Rendy menoleh dan menemukan Nona Bella yang sedang menatapnya serius.Ia tersenyum tipis. ”Oh,sudah waktunya,ya?” Tuan Antonio mengangguk. ”Ayo,Rendy kita _belajar kedokteran_ lagi,” katanya.Rendy mengangguk-ngangguk.Peter dan Wizzy berpandangan.Dan Rendy tersenyum pada mereka berdua. ”Aku memang belajar dari tuan Antonio,”katanya. ”Cita-citaku,’kan jadi dokter.” sambungnya. Wizzy terlihat antusias. ”Bolehkah aku ikut belajar juga?”

Wajah Rendy memucat.”err – “Tuan Antonio menyela,”Maaf,Wizzy tetapi aku tidak bisa mengajari banyak orang,Tuan Louis dan Nona Bella juga ingin belajar dariku,ya,’kan?Kalau kalian mau,besok aku akan kesini,” ia mengerling pada Nona Bella dan Nona Bella mengangguk cepat.”Ya,”katanya cepat.Tangannya ia kibas.”Cepatlah kalian membantu Nyonya Marianne menyiapkan makan siang.Ada sup daging , _lho_.”katanya.Peter dan Wizzy mengangguk,dan mereka memandang aneh pada Rendy.

“Seperti ada yang disembunyikan,ya?”Peter berbisik pada Wizzy.Dan Wizzy mengangguk.

ii

Benar yang dikatakan oleh Nona Bella.Makan siang kali ini,sup daging yang masih hangat dengan resep Perancis buatan nyonya Marianne yang sangat menggugah selera.Peter dan Wizzy membantu nyonya Marinne dengan satu syarat;Berikan mereka lebih banyak sup daging daripada anak-anak lainnya.Dan membuat nyonya Marianne dari Perancis itu tertawa.”Tenang saja,aku telah menyiapkan tiga porsi besar untuk kalian bertiga,Peter,Wizzy dan Rendy yang sedang belajar.”Dia tersenyum lebar.”Sekarang,Wizzy tolong bantu aku menyiapkan piring-piring dan kau Peter,”dia menunjuk Peter.”Panggilkan seluruh anak-anak panti untuk makan siang,oke?”

Mereka mengangguk bersemangat.

iii

Rasa dari sup daging masih terasa di rongga mulut Peter dan Wizzy saat Rendy baru datang setelah mereka semua selesai makan siang.”Aku melewatkan apa?”tanyanya.Wizzy tersenyum manis.”Banyak hal yang kau lewatkan,Rendy.Sup daging khas Perancis yang masih hangat,Peter yang tersedak dan di tertawai oleh seluruh anak-anak,”Peter menatap Wizzy tajam.Wizzy dan Rendy tergelak.”Ah,aku benar-benar menyesal melewatkan momen yang langka itu,saking langkanya aku harus mengejar matahari dahulu!”Rendy mulai bermajas,entah apa majas yang dipakai oleh pria itu.Peter mengerucutkan bibir.Lalu,pria dengan alis sedikit tebal itu menyerigai.”Dan kau,Rendy.Kau melewatkan acara makan siang tuan putri Wizzy dari hutan rimba.”Wizzy melotot padanya.”Maksudnya?”Rendy mengerutkan kening.Wizzy benar-benar telah siap untuk mencubit lengan pria itu kalau mengatakan yang tidak-tidak.Peter tertawa.Rendy semakin memperdalam kerutan dikeningnya,pertanda ia sangat bingung.

Peter mengibaskan tangan.”Aku hanya bercanda,Wizzy makan dengan anggun.Bukan makan dengan rakus sampai beberapa sayur menempel di bibirnya,”Rendy tertawa.Wizzy benar-benar mencubit keras lengan pria itu.Peter sedikit mengaduh sakit.Dan Wizzy harus menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona merah malu dengan mengandalkan rambut-rambut cokelatnya yang terurai disamping wajah,karena diikat tidak rapi.

“ _Nah_ ,Rendy kau belajar apa bersama tuan Antonio?”

Rendy hampir tersedak daging saat Peter bertanya padanya.” _A-ah_ ,itu – “

“Apa?”kali ini Wizzy juga bertanya.Rendy mnghembuskan napas.”Aku belajar tentang penyakit langka dari tuan Antonio.”Peter tertarik.”Penyakit apa?”

“Penyakit dimana darah merahmu akan di makan oleh darah merahmu juga,tapi tentu saja bukan leukemia.Itu kelainan darah yang langka,”

iv

Rendy membawa sesuatu dan dia tunjukan pada Peter dan Wizzy pada waktu santai mereka di perpustakaan pada sore hari.Mata Peter berbinar,”Dapat darimana kamera ini?”Rendy tersenyum.”  
Aku mendapatkannya dari tuan Louis karena membantunya membereskan gudang.Katanya,ini kamera lamanya dan masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik.”Peter mengangguk-angguk lalu dia tersenyum.”Ayo kita foto-foto!”Wizzy juga mengangguk.”Ya,sudah lama kita tidak berfoto bersama,hmm..kurasa sudah hampir setahun.Dan itupun juga terlihat buram,”

Rendy mengangguk.”Aku akan menjadikannya album foto kita bertiga,Oh,nanti aku juga akan mengambil foto bersama teman-teman lainnya.”

v

Peter terlihat resah.Buku breferensi biologinya ia bolak-balik.Wizzy yang sedang membaca buku menyeringai tipis. _Rasakan,itu anak pemalas!_ Peter menghela napas,ia barutahu mencari jawaban dan pengetahuan itu sangat sulit.Pantas saja,Wizzy kadang memarahinya kalau ia mencontek.Peter ingin tobat.

Hari sudah semakin sore.Namun,Rendy belum juga datang.Biasanya,pria itu akan datang membantu mereka menjawab soal yang ada di PR mereka dengan otaknya yang cemerlang.Peter mulai khawatir.Firasatnya memburuk.

“Wiz,aku merasa tidak tenang.Apa sebaiknya kita mampir ke asrama Rendy di sayap kiri?Aku takut terjadi apa-apa...”

“Ah,kau benar.Perasaanku mulai tidak enak,”

vi

Apa yang Peter dan Wizzy dengar dari sikembar Matthew dan Alfred – putra nyonya Marianne membuat Wizzy hampir menjatuhkan buku referensi biologi tebal yang masih dia dekap.

“Rendy kritis di rumah sakit,”

“Apa?”Wizzy hampir menumpahkan air matanya.Peter menarik kerah kaus yang digunakan Alfred kasar.”Jangan bercanda, _brengsek_.”Alfred dan Matthew tertegun.Alfred memegang tangan Peter pelan.”Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda,”kali ini raut humoris yang biasanya dia pasang hilang entah kemana.Matthew mengangguk.

“K-kalian,pasti bercanda!”

Alfred menggeleng.”Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda,”katanya.”Nona Bella,Tuan Louis dan Mama ada dirumah sakit sekarang.”Kali ini Matthew yang bicara.

”Bahkan,aku bisa mengantar kalian kerumah sakit jika kalian mau,”Alfred berkata tegas.

Bahu Peter bergetar,ia lepaskan begitu saja kerah Alfred.Sementara,Wizzy Sudah terduduk dan menumpahkan air mata.

vii

Peter sama sekali tidak mempecayai penglihatannya sendiri.Nona Bella menahan-nahan tangisnya,namun percuma akhirnya tangis itu tumpah juga.

“Rendy...Dia sakit,”

Wizzy bertanya dengan tersendat-sendat dengan tangisnya.”S-sakit a-apa?”

”Penyakit dimana darah merah akan di makan oleh darah merah juga,tapi tentu saja bukan leukemia.Itu kelainan darah yang langka,”Tuan Louis yang menjawab. _Deja vu_ ,Peter jatuh terduduk,ia menangis kencang didepan pintu rumah sakit dengan tembok sewarna dengan bajunya,putih-biru.

Sinar mata Peter dan Wizzy meredup.

viii

Rendy tak selamat.

Peter bisa melihat betapa sedihnya Wizzy kala peti mati Rendy mulai dikubur.Semuanya menangis,upacara pemakaman sederhana Rendy dihiasi oleh banyaknya air mata yang tumpah ruah.Hati Peter mencelos sakit dan Wizzy juga.Peter memandang nisan Rendy yang sewarna dengan malam.

“Selamat tinggal temanku – tidak.Sahabatku,”

ix

 Nona Bella dan tuan Louis memperkenalkan Peter pada sepasang kekasih; _Mr_.Arthur dan _Mrs_.Michelle.Kelihatannya mereka berdua senang sekali dengan Peter.

“Mereka ingin mengadopsimu,”nona Bella mengelus kepalanya.Peter terdiam.Tuan Louis terlihat sedang mencari berkas didalam tumpukan file yang Peter yakini pria dari Luksemburg itu sedang mencari surat-surat adopsi.”Kau boleh menolak jika kau tidak ingin,”sambung nona Bella.

Peter terdiam.Dalam benaknya,inilah saatnya. _Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini_ ,Peter mengangguk.Ia lelah.Sangat lelah.Peter yakin Rendy pasti tidak akan tenang disana kalau Peter dan Wizzy selalu menangisi dan mengingat anak itu terus.

“Aku bersedia,”

Dia telah menentukan pilihannya.

x

Peter tidak tahu harus apa saat ia mendapat kabar dari Nona Bella yang menelpon malam itu.Wizzy yang lebih memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri,membuat Peter marah sekaligus sedih.Benaknya bertanya-tanya, _Mengapa Wizzy sahabatnya,yang terkenal pintar dalam seni dan pelajaran itu memilih untuk melakukan tindakan bodoh?_ Padahal rasanya baru kemarin  Wizzy dan Peter mengunjungi makam Rendy dibawah derasnya hujan.

 

 

 

 “Wizzy adalah orang yang paling bodoh yang pernah kukenal,”Peter melupakan fakta bahwa dia sering mencontek pekerjaan rumah Wizzy yang selalu mendapat A.Persetan dengan itu semua!

Semua orang yang mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri itu orang terbodoh didunia!

Ia menangis kencang,ia jatuh terduduk.Kepalanya ia sender ketembok.

Mata Peter akhirnya meredup lagi setelah kematian Rendy.

* * *

Peter mengusap air mata yang ada diujung matanya.Dua belas tahun serasa seperti kemarin baginya.”Sudah lama sekali,tapi rasanya seperti baru kemarin.”ia menggumam.Peter tersenyum.Album foto itu akan simpan.Gudang bukanlah pilihan yang baik,banyak serangga,debu,dan binatang-binatang yang kapan saja bisa membuat album ini hancur.Untung saja,Peter menemukannya.Peter merasa keputusannya untuk membersihkan gudang ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik dari keputusan yang pernah ia ambil.

“Papa!”

Peter menoleh.Dia menemukan Raivis,putra kecilnya mendekatinya.Dibelakangnya,tampak sosok wanita cantik dengan surai _light blond_.Peter tersenyum lebar,itu Helma,wanitanya.

Dia pandangi lagi album foto yang masih dia genggam.

_Rendy,Wizzy.Perkenalkan,inilah keluarga kecilku._

 

**Selesai**

A/N:

Maaf,yah.Hasilnya gak sesuai ekspetasi kayak begini/nangis.Mana gaje pula./nangiskenceng.

Untuk para qaqa Malaycadh,Rin(Pindanglicious) ;aku sudah menyelesaikan finishing wavenya.semoga yang kayak gini diterima._.

Untuk Jie-Fe;Maaf sekali!!Aku jadi menghancurkan karyamu.Jujur,karyamu sangat bagus tetapi aku masih kurang _mudeng_ (?).Disini akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memakai sudut pandang Sealand sebagai lanjutan fiksimu dan sedikit atau mungkin agak banyak merombak dari starting wave-mu.Maaf banget ya ;’)/moga-moga boleh kek gini ._.

Udah nebak siapa Helma?Kalau belum saya kasih tahu,dia itu Fem!Kugelmugel,yeah I love Sealand X Kugelmugel(?)Dan penyakit yang diderita Seborga itu benar-benar ada,itu langka banget.Bisa jadi satu orang dari seribu orang didunia yg menderita itu /klo gak salah.Sepupu saya,yang cuma beda dua tahun meninggal karena penyakit ini.kurang lebih seminggu yang lalu.

Saya menerima saran dan kritik yang membangun.

Salam,

 **faihyuu** dan **Jie-Fe**

 

 


End file.
